mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Codex
"Train hard, Mysticons. For once the Dragon Disk is activated, it will lead you to a greater power- A magical book known as the Codex. The Codex is split into four pieces that are scattered across the realm. The Dragon Disk will give you clues to find pieces of the Codex, and each piece will imbue you with special powers': '''The power of the Dragon, the power of the Wolf, the power of the Phoenix, and the power of the Unicorn. Once all four pieces of the Codex have been combined, your powers will increase one hundredfold." '-''' Tazma explains the purpose of the Codex to the second generation of Mysticons, in Episode Two. History The Codex is a mystical tome which was long ago separated into four pieces and scattered across the Realm to keep it out of the hands of evil. It is apparently connected with the Dragon Disk which empowers the Mysticons with even greater strength and mystical abilities. As each mystical fragment is recovered, each of the Mysticons is granted an even greater power: *Mysticon Dragon Mage gains the bright green Dragon Bracer in "How to Train a Mysticon" and a dark green spellbook. *Mysticon Striker gains the bright yellow Phoenix Bracer in "The Mysticon Kid" and a orange spellbook. *Mysticon Ranger gains the light blue Wolf Bracer in "Skies of Fire" and a dark blue spellbook. *Mysticon Knight gains the bright pink/magenta Unicorn Bracer in "A Walk in the Park" with a purple spellbook. *Mysticon... gains the ? Bracer in "The Fifth Mysticon" along with a medium-sized spellbook. Once Completed In "All Hail Necrafa!", all four spellbooks and bracers are combined into one larger spellbook which is far more powerful. Unfortunately, it falls into the hands of Kymraw, who gives to Dreadbane. With it, he again splits it into its foul books of spells to release Queen Necrafa. The evil Queen of the Undead then commanded it to fully rejuvenate her with its immeasurably infinite power; after which she throws into the gateway, so no one could utilize it again. In "Through My Enemy's Eyes", Tazma and the Mysticons go into the dark world where Necrafa was trapped in for millennia to recover the Codex. The powerful incantation to reassemble it into one, larger spellbook is':' Book of power Tome of the ages Now's the hour to assemble your pages Forces of evil we did smite So your wisdom and knowledge we could unite Spells and Incantations When all four books of spells were united as one, the pages and strengths of the various spells had changed and became hundreds of times more powerful. Bone to Flesh One of its strongest spells is turning bone back to living flesh and blood, which Malvaron and Arkayna had cast to restore Queen Goodfey and King Darius from their stone forms':' Tome of wisdom Codex so pure Grant us the power Give us the cure Turn bone back to flesh Undo Dreadbane's spite By the light of dawn '' ''Set everything right Nonverbal Spells * Levitation * Revenge: 'Zarya had cast this dark spell to enact her long-held grudge against Mathis and those she deemed annoying, such as Arkayna and the constant flicking of her hair. * '''Meteor Control & Redirection: '''Tazma had cast a spell from Zarya's blue book of spells that was able to divert and control a wave of meteors wherever she saw fit. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (vision & first piece) * The Mysticon Kid (second piece) * An Eye for an Eye * Lost and Found (third piece) * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park (fourth and final piece) * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! (united into one larger spellbook) * Gems of the Past (on a video cam) * Through My Enemy's Eyes * Star-Crossed Sisters (final appearance) The Codex in other Media Graphic Novels * Volume Novelizations * Quest for the Codex About the Codex Splint into Four Pieces * "Just as the original Mysticons used the Codex to destroy old evils- like Necrafa, Queen of the Undead- you must use it to destroy new evils." * "Your first riddle! Let the quest for the Codex begin!" * "The Codex piece must be in the Dragon's head." * "Yes. The power of the Dragon Bracer." * "She's trying to corrupt the Codex piece!" * "With the power of the Codex, what happened to the King and Queen is child's play." * "Kymraw got info about Codex." * "I got my Codex piece!" * "We have a lot of power, not to mention all the spells in the Codex. And we can't abuse it." * "You're goin' on my list, Codex." * "The Diamondback Cave-Crawler must have eaten the Codex piece." * "Behold! A piece of the Codex!" * "If we don't do this, Dreadbane gets the last piece of the Codex." * "Pointing us to the last piece of the Codex." * "Till Em gets her Codex piece." * "Final piece of the Codex." * "Now I just sit and wait for the Codex pieces to come to me." * "The minute you hand over your Codex pieces." * "We can't give Tazma our Codex pieces." * "Give me your Codex pieces and the Ranger lives." * "Tazma must've found a spell in their Codex piece." * You mean ''my ''Codex piece." * "Hey, tall, dark and creepy! You got something of mine!" * "The Codex piece! NOOO!!" * "At least, Dreadbane didn't get the Codex pieces." * "You saved the city, secured the Dragon Disk, and unified the Codex." * "They're actually doing it! They're uniting the Codex." Once combined into one larger Spellbook * "It's so beautiful." * "It's fab-tacular!" * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "We just unified the Codex. What could be more important than that?" * "Destroying it." * "I don't understand! We spent all this time trying to find the Codex and now you want us to destroy it?" * "Yes. Only a Mysticon can do so. And only the rays of the Crystal Archipelago are strong to destroy such magic." * "Without the Codex, I can't save [[Queen Goodfey|''my]]'' parents!!" * "The Codex has been secured." * "Yo will protect the Codex until we alive at the Crystal Archipelago." * "If Dreadbane ever got the Codex, it would be game over." * "All I wanted was chance to save my parents before we destroyed the Codex." * "The pages look...different." * "They are. When you united the Codex, it changed, became more powerful." * "Don't destroy the Codex!! You could free your king and queen or rule the world yourself!" * "Codex is Kymraw!!" * "it's ''finally ''mine!!" * "Fill me with your ''power!!" * "By the power of the Codex, Mysticon Knight." * "The Mysticons have performed many noble deeds. From activating the Dragon Disk, to unifying the Codex." * "According to the memories I stole from Nova Terron, we need the Codex to reveal the prophecy." * "But I threw the Codex into the portal after I was freed." * "You need to, at least, work with him or we'll never find the Codex." * "Have you seen a big book-y thing?" * "I seem to recall having a book. With a disk on its cover?" * "The Codex!" * "Give me the Codex!!" * "But, thanks to him, at least we have this." * "By the power of the Codex, Mysticon Toddler!" * "Huh? Where is the Codex?" * "You thought the Codex could undo all this?" * "I wish it could, but Necrafa drained this thing." * "By the power of the Codex, we will protect...Lance O'Lovely." Season Two * "The Disk is useless now that the Codex has been drained." * "By the power of the Codex, Mysticon Dragon Mage!" * "With all due respect, we were chosen by the Codex." * "The Codex is drained of power, Zar." * "And the Codex has been drained. There's no way to reverse Dreadbane's spell." Trivia * According to Tazma, once all four pieces of the Codex are combined into one larger book of spells, all of their powers will be tremendously magnified a hundredfold, meaning that they will all be developed even further and gain new Mysticon abilities and upgraded weaponry that are much stronger and far more effective. *At one point, Emerald's transformation sequence had her calling out, "By the power of the Codex: Mysticon Knight!". *Zarya had called out "By the power of the Codex: Mysticon Toddler" when she turned into one by Arkayna. *At times, the Mysticons still call out '''"By the power of the Codex" to transform, even though it no longer possesses any magic whatsoever. *Once complete, the Dragon Disk becomes one with it, combining its own immeasurably vast mystical energies and power with that of the Codex and is seen on its dark green cover. *Once it was used to release Necrafa, the evil Queen of the Undead, she had then commanded it to fill her with its immense power, therefore rejuvenating her strength and drastically increasing her dark powers to their strongest. It was then hurled through the gateway; right into the dark world itself. *Although recovered in Episode 19, it is now utterly powerless and has no mystical power whatsoever, as all of it was absorbed into Necrafa after she was released. *In the comics, an additional book of spells and mystical animal bracer will eventually be made, as a fifth Mysticon is said to chosen. Category:Equipment Category:Items